Yuchi Snow
The wife of Ji Ishwin and mother of Ji Ning. Overview Yuchi Snow is the wife of Ji Ishwin and the mother of the protagonist Ji Ning, she lives with both her son and Ishwin in the Ji clan's West Prefecture. She trains as a Ki Refiner and has reached the peak xiantian level, but due to damage to her body is unable to train further. After Ji Ning had become a daolord of the fourth step, he uses medicine to increase both her and her husband's cultivation level to world god. Personality She is a kind woman who cares deeply about both her husband and son and hopes dearly for her son's success and welfare, not wanting him to risk his life for revenge for herself or her clan. She is also very close to her husband's spirit beast White even acquiring texts on formations for him to study. History She comes originally from the Yuchi Clan of the Eastisle commandery of the Grand Xia, which was destroyed by the Youngflame Clan because of their desire for the Yuchi Clans Divine Ability the Evasion. She and her brother Yuchi Mount both escaped the massacre of their clan and fled to the Darknorth sea, where she later meets Ji Ishwin and his spirit beast White as he is adventuring, the two fall in love and later get married, after she conceives Ning they decide to return to the Ji clan in Stillwater commandery and are accompanied by her brother Yuchi Mount. On their return journey they are attacked by Dong Seven and his followers Yu Dong and Shui Yi because Dong Seven wished to rape her. Her older brother sacrificed himself to allow her, Ji Ishwin, and White to escape, unfortunately Ji Ishwin's Zifu was warped from the use of forbidden techniques and she and the unborn child Ning were badly injured in the escape. To save Ning and deliver him safely she used a forbidden technique that destroyed her dantian and shortened her life to just around 11-12 more years. Plot Book 1 After she gives birth to Ning she worries about the damage to his arteries from when she was attacked while pregnant, she quickly recovers from giving birth to him and she and Ishwin take Ning outside to introduce him to White, Ji Young and the rest of the Ji clan. Later on the night she along side Ji Ishwin gives Ning the name of Ji Ning. When Ning was 4 years old and first expressed interest in training to be an immortal she expressed support and was upset with how negatively Ishwin reacts, when Ning successfully begins training in the Diagram of the Nine Heavens she is delighted and begins training him in footwork, teaching him her clans own Steps. Snow is also present when Ning shows the Darknorth swords to both his parents. She inspects the sword and tells Ning that it is a damaged rank magic treasure though it is unknown what rank of a magic treasure it was. She is present when Ning names the sword. Book 2 She panics when Serpentwing assaults the West Prefecture City and attacks Ning to try to get revenge for killing his son but is later relieved after Ishwin chases Serpentwing away to find him alright. Afterwards she finds out from Ning that he reached the one with the World level in footwork. Later when Ning decides to go out on adventures she tells him to take Autumn Leaf and Mowu with him. She is also present when Ishwin tells Ji Ning that he must win the golden sword ceremony contest first in order to be allowed to go on an adventure. She later goes to the competition and sees Ning winning the competition. She also attends the feast honoring the settlement of the next Western Prefecture lord. On the walk back home from the feast, she tells Ning that Ishwin told him to win the competition so Ning can get the traceless talisman. She asks Ning when he would leave and he replies three days later. By the next three days she prepares food and sew fur cloths for Ning to wear. She gives Ning the clothes and the food as well as a book containing her clans own Divine Ability the Evasion. Book 3 After Ning enters the Underwater estate and Ishwin can no longer sense his location, they hurry to Serpentwing lake, quickly realizing that he has entered a relic site, she and Ishwin keep watch waiting for Ning to emerge. They wait by the Serpentwing Lake for more than a month and during that time Snow's illness worsens. Snow also at the same time worries for Ning and wonders why he still has not returned after so long. Book 4 They later watch as Ning battles against Serpentwing and are shocked when Ning slays him and reveals the treasures he aquired in the Underwater estate, afterwards they give Ning an explanation about the major powers of the Swallow Mountain region. Book 5 She died a few days after Ji Ning killed Bei Zishan due to the injuries sustained during the attack from Dong Seven and as Ning had told her that he had decided to build a home at Serpentwing Lake, her last wish was for her ashes to be spread over Serpentwing lake so she could look after her son. Later Ji Ishwin's ashes were also spread at Serpentwing Lake so that he could be with her and they can look over Ning together. Book 29 becomes revived Arts and Techniques Divine Abilities *'Evasion' *'Resurrection' Evasion arts *'Steps' Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Ji Clan/Characters Category:Yuchi Clan Category:Human